Undercover
by kittyallstars
Summary: Ikuto is a Cute Agent in Training *CAT* and he is sent to a school to try and find out who tried to kill his dad. he never thought he'd find love, too.
1. CAT

**Ikuto's pov**

I was undercover. You know, like a secret agent. Only I'm way cooler.

My dad was almost killed. _Twice_. First time, a poison dart in his pencil eraser. Second time, a bomb inside his bathtime rubber ducky. I don't know what's scarier; the fact that Dad was almost killed or the fact that he still took baths. And had a rubber duck.

Anyway, back to the subject. My dad is a famous violinist, but he's done some things in his past that have made some people pretty much hate his guts and thirsty for his death. Nothing major.

But the attempts on his life had been so severe, even the FBI had jumped in. They had narrowed down the search for the would-be-assassin down to a school. Seiyo High. They needed someone to go find out who it was, someone who could go incognito, blend in with the crowd. I volunteered. Me, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I was given special training, so that I would be fast, strong, and ready.

So here I was, on the first day of school, an 'ordinary' student. _High school. This should be easy._

I was way off.

**Whoo! Ikuto is undercover! Sorry about the super-short chapter :/ I'm using my dad's computer and he only gave me like ten minutes cuz he has to leave. Anyway, I would really appreciate any reviews! I promise that more is coming as soon as my mom lets me use her computer! Ciao!**


	2. First Day of 11th Grade

**Hey guys! Here's an extra-long chapter to make up for the short one yesterday.**

**~kittyallstars**

_Amu's pov_

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-**CRASH***

I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. Then I glanced over at my now smashed alarm clock.

"Hurry, Amu-chan!" my charas yelled in my ear. I jumped with a loud squeal. "You'll be late for your first day of 11th grade!" Ran said excitedly. "New textbooks, new school supplies, new alarm clocks…." Miki sighed dramatically I laughed and got up.

I put on a pair of jeans, a spaghetti strap shirt, and a pair of black converse. I looked over myself in the mirror, gave a small nod of satisfaction, and went downstairs.

~30 minutes later~

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I kissed my parents on the cheeks and hugged my little sister, Ami. Then I ran outside and to the bus stop just in time to leap into the bus.

"Great timing." Mrs. Akai, our bus driver, winked at me. I grinned at her and made my way to where my best friend Utau was sitting.

"Oh my gosh Amu guess what!" she shrieked. Utau almost never shrieked. "What's up?" "Kukai's back!" I gaped at her. Kukai had been my friend when I was little, but then he'd moved. Utau had had a crush on him for years. No wonder she was shrieking.

I looked back a couple of rows. There was Kukai sitting down with my friend Tadase. Even though we weren't supposed to be walking around in the bus, I ran back there and jumped onto Kukai.

"Kukai!" I shrieked. _Wow what was it with shrieking today?_ "Why didn't you tell me you were back?" he hugged me. I forgave him instantly. Something about Kukai's hugs:

They're like sunshine on a cloudy day, they make you feel all warm.

He always smiles at you, no matter who you are, like you're the most important person ever.

They have a way of making you feel better when you're having a bad day.

All in all, Kukai's hugs were like chocolate! You could never get enough! I hugged myself to him, tears falling down my face.

"I really missed you." I whimpered.

He patted my back. "I missed you too, Amu-chan. By the way, after school we have a lot of special training to catch up on!" he flashed me his familiar grin. I smiled back. "You know, that actually sounds nice."

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were all hugging Daichi. They missed him as much as I'd missed Kukai.

"Good morning, Hinamori-san." Tadase smiled at me. I blushed. "Good morning." I'd had a crush on Tadase for as long as I could remember. I got weak in the knees, arms, and pretty much everywhere when he talked to me.

We got to school, and the day went by quickly. Except for the last class. Biology. When I got in there, I started looking for familiar faces. Rima was sitting near the window by Nagihiko, so I decided to sit by them. Until I realized there were no empty seats over there. There were only two empty seats in the whole classroom, so I had no choice but to sit there.

I sat down and started thinking. Two boys had asked me out today. I had told them no. the truth was, I had never dated. I wanted to meet the perfect guy, the kind that only existed in stories. I knew, though, that this was reality. It would probably never happen.

I put my head on my arms. There was another reason I had never dated. My dad was actually my step-dad. And Ami was my step-sister. My biological dad was in jail. My mom had divorced him because he had abused her continually. But the first time he touched me, Mom put her foot down and called the authorities.

Ever since I had been afraid to trust a man. Afraid that the same thing would happen to me, that I would be beaten every night like my mom. That was the reason I did not date.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, you're late." I glanced up at the door. There was a boy standing there, his hands in his pockets. His hair was as dark as midnight, his eyes as blue as pools of water. They twinkled like stars.

"Sorry, sir." "Well just don't make a habit of it." "Yes sir."

Nikaidou, my teacher, was the best teacher ever. I hadn't seen him since I was 14. He hadn't really changed. He was always my favorite teacher, even if he called me-

"You may sit by Himamori-san, that's the only seat left. Himamori-san, please raise your hand." I groaned. "Right here." Nikaidou grinned at me, his eyes sparkling with fun behind his glasses. "There you are, Himamori. It's good to see you again. Do you still daydream? " I smiled wryly. "Yes sir. Nothing's changed." He chuckled.

I could feel the boy sitting down next to me. I told myself not to look, but I did anyways. He smiled at me, and I smiled shyly back.

Nikaidou started talking about what we were going to do this year, but I was distracted by my bag shaking. I leaned down a little, and whispered, "What's wrong?" "I want to see Teacher!" Su wailed. I rolled my eyes, and whisper-yelled "Not till the end of class! Stay in there and be quiet, Su!" there was a dramatic little sigh, and Su went quiet.

I shook my head, and tried to pay attention to Nikaidou and the lesson.

_Ikuto's pov_

I walked to my last class of the day, Biology. Suddenly a bunch of girls surrounded me, all asking me out. I told them all no, I had to stay inconspicuous.

When I got into class, the teacher scolded me for being late. Then he told me to sit by a girl with pink hair. She looked up at me, and I realized how pretty she was. Then the teacher started talking to her like they were old friends, and she laughed.

Her laugh was so pretty, like little bells.

I got bored quickly with the lesson, because I'd done it before. I've been homeschooled my whole life, and my dad made sure I got really good schooling.

I noticed the girl beside me leaning down. She whispered something, and then sighed. "….stay in there and be quiet!" what could she possibly have in a little case? Wait…I recognized that type of case…it was for chara eggs. She was a chara owner!

I stared at her, seeing her in a new light. If she had a chara, then she would know who else did in this school. I had a chara too. Yoru. But being a free cat, he despised school and wandered freely outside.

I saw four little heads poke out of the case. She had _four_ charas? I'd never heard of anyone having that many! Who was this girl?

She noticed me staring and looked back at me. I noticed her big golden eyes, and the way her hair fell into her face, and-

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, if you're done staring at you're classmates, please pay attention." My teacher said annoyed.

I nodded and turned back to my work.

_**Yay! Great chapter! Now just review it and I'll be happy! and update sooner!**_


End file.
